mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
Rainbow Dash Presents: Spiderses
Rainbow Dash Presents: Spiderses is the fourth episode of the Rainbow Dash Presents series. It is a liberal retelling of the spiderses; instead of taking a serious fic and making it goofy, this episode takes the goofy trollfic "Spiderses" and treats it as a serious drama. As usual, it was written by FiMFlamFilosopher, who also voices Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle and Big Mac; Princess Celestia is voiced by Allen, a friend of FiMFlamFilosophy's who had done voices on The Mentally Advanced Series previously. The reading is accompanied by illustrations drawn by Petirep. Presentation Unlike previous episodes, the story is read not by Rainbow Dash (who only appears for a few seconds in the beginning), but by The Mentally Advanced Series's version of Princess Celestia. The video contains a significantly higher amount of (limited) animation than earlier episodes, and it is also the first episode of the series where the images were drawn in widescreen. Summary The video begins with Rainbow Dash leading Twilight and Big Macintosh to her study. She opens the door to reveal Princes Celestia sitting in Dash's reading chair. The Princess dismisses Rainbow Dash and magically teleports the remaining two ponies into an empty book. A title appears on its cover: "Spiderses". Twilight wakes up in her bedroom, aware that she is in a story. Celestia proceeds to "narrate" the story in an overly dramatic manner, eventually forcing Twilight to cast a spell. Twilight quickly obliges, and discovers that the spell transforms her into a spider, which leaves her incapable of using magic. Celestia, as the narrator, informs her that she must discover a way to transform back into a pony or remain trapped in the story forever. Soon an arachnified Big Mac appears and suggests fornication as a means of transforming back. Twilight resists, but after prodding from Celestia she allows Big Mac to carry out the mating ritual (which consists of him dancing on a disco floor with an insect jazz band). The video then skips over the "spider sex" and continues at a point several weeks later. Twilight's library is overgrown with weeds and Spike is having a panic attack, attempting to deal with taxes and the bank's foreclosure on the property. Twilight and Big Mac live on a web together with their spider egg sack. Both are miserable and cannot stand each other; Twilight also still refuses to remember Big Mac's name, referring to him simply as "Applejack's brother". She notes they tried "courtship, the miracle of childbirth and hating each other", and they still have not found a way to transform back into ponies. Celestia eventually disrupts yet another of their arguments and announces that she has "things to do", prompting her to begin wrapping up the story. Twilight intends to commit suicide and has Big Mac throw her into the "sea" of hatched spiderlings on the library floor. As in the original fic, she survives (though Spike does not) and gets swept away with the throng of spiders that soon covers the entire town. They meet the alicorn Argenbarger and his spider Miriam Webster; he uses his magic to kill the spiderlings and return Twilight to pony form. However, when he declares his (and Miriam Webster's) love for Twilight, the unicorn squishes his spider with a copy of a newspaper titled "Equestria Daily" and shoos the winged unicorn away. Also unlike the original story, Spike remains dead; his skeleton can be seen in the background of one the drawings. Twilight is then teleported out of the story (without Big Mac, who is not mentioned again) and is instructed to write a report on what she has learned. Celestia then issues a decree that from this point on "all residents of Ponyville should be required to sit in for Dash's little readings whenever she requests it", much to Twilight's disappointment. Celestia's decree sets up an excuse to have characters in future episodes read for themselves (instead of Rainbow Dash reading their parts) in each story, echoing the end of Lesson Zero. Trivia *Shadrow and Fertro of BronyComms make a cameo appearance as ponified version of themselves. They are eaten by the hoard of spider babies near the end of the fic, much to their delight: *Argenbarger's cutie mark is a troll face - a reference to the troll fic's original author: Argembarger. Category:Fanmade videos Category:Rainbow Dash Presents